dont_hug_me_im_scared_thefandomcom-20200215-history
Red Guy
Red Guy is one of the main protagonists, in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared videos, along with Duck Guy and Yellow Guy. He resembles no known creature or thing besides spaghetti and a mop. He is portrayed and voiced by Joe Pelling. At the end of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, his head explodes from seeing previous episodes being filmed. On Becky Sloan's Instagram she posted two videos containing Red Guy confirming he is not dead. After that he can be seen at the end of Episode 5 during the credits. He was walking away from a telephone booth, which most likely meant that he was calling home, so Duck Guy and Yellow Guy could escape. He played a major role in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, resetting the cycle. In episode 6, he was in a world filled with other people of his species in suits for a majority of the episode, before finding the control machine which Yellow Guy is still trapped in. Red Guy started pushing buttons, which glitched the Lamp into teachers encountered in previous episodes and many other new teachers, until Roy's hand stretched out and touched Red Guy's shoulder, shocking him. Red Guy then found a plug connected to the machine and pulled it, resetting the whole series and changing the puppets into their favorite colors, making him now the Blue Guy, as the calendar moves from June 19 to June 20. Then the Sketchbook appears and begins to say, "What's your favorite idea?", but is interrupted as the episode cuts to black. Red Guy is now his canon name, as revealed in the sixth episode on his name tag. He is red and has long hair that covers his face and neck. Unlike Yellow Guy and Duck Guy, he doesn't wear any clothes. Red Guy is the tallest of the main trio. He has red, yarn-like hair that covers his head and two eyes on top of his head. His whole body is red. In the sixth episode he wears a suit until he takes it off to sing on stage. Unlike most characters, he is played by a person in a costume rather than a puppet. After he pulls the plug from the machine, he appears to be blue entirely. Perhaps not so coincidentally, blue is his favorite color along with brown. Personality Out of all of his friends, he is the most mature, sarcastic, sharp-witted and seems to have the most common sense of the 3 puppets. He often makes sarcastic comments to the teachers. In Episode 4 he becomes enemies with Colin the Computer. Red Guy seems to be the most pessimistic of the three puppets, as he doesn't show much interest in the lessons, and would rather go about his own business. It is possible that he is older or more mature than the other two protagonists, as a picture of him in a graduation cap holding a diploma is seen on a wall in one episode. Just like Duck Guy, he cares about Yellow Guy, as seen in the third episode when they give him the last boiled egg in order to prove their friendship. He was really bored and hard to interest in the fourth episode, as seen with his sarcasm. He seems to grow impatient with the teachers very often, finally standing up to Colin in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4. In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, we see where Red Guy was after being taken out of the "show", a world populated with several Red People just like him, all of whom has boring jobs at offices. He seems to become bored with this 'real world', and tries to do things to stand out, at one point even singing the "Creativity Song" in front of an audience. However, he is booed by the crowd. Quotes "That sounds really boring." "Blue." "Come on guys, stop mucking around. We only have five minutes until our show's on." "...what? Who is that?" "But we don't really want to, we're going to miss our show." "There's fish everywhere... fish everywhere." "If we run out of time, where does it go?" "I'd also like to eat the chicken. Let's do that instead!" "It must be because we... ‘love’... you." "What is the biggest thing in the world?" "Actually, we already have a computer." "Stop talking." "Be quiet." "SHUT UP!" "Oh yeah, wow-wow-wow, This is a computer..." "What can we do? What can we d-" "Uh, heh, hey. But, uh, wouldn't it be funny if, uh, one of these files came alive? A-and yeah... I am a file, and... you put... documents in me. You know, like a song...?" ”Oh dear. We’re all tied up," "Wait, wha-?" "Agh!"